hippiewikiaorg-20200214-history
Andrei Tarkovsky in popular culture
At least two of Russian film director Andrei Tarkovsky's films have contributed significantly to the fabric of science fiction films and video games. Solaris Eureka Seven :See Setting of Eureka Seven A being of global size, capable of unearthly feats, of alien motive, driven to contact humans but doomed to conflict with them. The being is compelled to send a series of humanoid simulacrum to make contact with a humanity that can never fully commune with its consciousness. Eureka Seven's main plot, which remains below the surface for most of the series, is a direct correlation to the story "Solaris" by Stanislaw Lem. Solaris' second adaptation was produced by Tarkovsky as a 1972 film. The being: Solaris, a planet of polymorphous biomass which sculpts itself into new shapes as though these movements were thoughts across the surface of a giant brain. Even the brain motif is continued with Eureka Seven's Scub Coral (brain coral). The Scub Coral, however, is much more unpredictable, with its sudden tremors and tremendously fast growth. The use of the name The Zone is of course a reference to the area cordoned off by the military in Tarkovsky's other famous film, Stalker Stalker Stalker (video game series) :''See Wikipedia:Stalker:Shadow of Chernobyl It was not deemed necessary to provide a science-fiction premise for The Zone in Roadside Picnic; Boris and Arkady Strugatsky's intention, when they wrote the short story that would become Stalker, was that the force that lay within the Zone was literally beyond human comprehension, and so an origin for it was simply out of the question. However, the writers of the video game Stalker:Shadow of Chernobyl and its sequels Clear Sky and Call of Pripyat provide such a convincing and revealing look at a heavily militarized forbidden zone that the sacrifice is not in vain. As must be considered inevitable for a first-person shooter, even one with roleplaying game interaction, there is an increase in government and mercenary military activity, and those Stalkers who came seeking enlightenment or magical gift are instead seeking power exclusively, in the form of shards that grant the unearthly powers of the Zone. Animatrix :''See Wikipedia:Animatrix Beyond, the short animation in the Animatrix compilation by Wikipedia:Kōji Morimoto, uses Stalker's concept of an area where the usual laws of physics do not apply, or are warped. As with the Stalker video game series, the source of this disturbance is overt rather than unstated. Where the video game chose its premise, the Animatrix entry works within the framework of the The Matrix series. The disturbance is played to inspire the awe of magic, and the events in the short are related to the questions of novelty and mundanity raised by the original Matrix series. External links Category:11th millennium and beyond in fiction Category:Adventure anime and manga Category:Anime series Category:Anime with original screenplays Category:Bandai Entertainment anime titles Category:Bandai Entertainment manga titles Category:Bones (studio) Category:Eureka Seven Category:Funimation Entertainment Category:1972 films Category:1970s drama films Category:1970s science fiction films Category:Films based on works by Stanisław Lem Category:Films directed by Andrei Tarkovsky Category:Mosfilm films Category:Russian-language films Category:Soviet films Category:Soviet science fiction films Category:1979 films Category:Art films Category:Films based on works by Arkady and Boris Strugatsky Category:Rail transport films Category:Avant-garde and experimental films Category:Alternate history video games Category:Chernobyl disaster Category:First-person shooters Category:Horror video games Category:Lua-scripted video games Category:Post-apocalyptic video games Category:Science fiction video games Category:Survival video games Category:THQ games Category:Video games based on novels Category:Video games developed in Ukraine Category:Video games set in 2012 Category:Video games set in Ukraine Category:Windows games Category:Zoo Corporation games Category:Ukrainian inventions Category:Kadokawa Shoten manga Category:Kadokawa Sneaker Bunko Category:Light novels Category:Romance anime and manga Category:Shōnen manga Category:2003 animated films Category:Anthology films Category:Cyberpunk films Category:The Matrix (franchise) Category:English-language films Category:Japanese-language films Category:Films set in the 2090s Category:Films set in the 22nd century Category:Films directed by Kōji Morimoto Category:Screenplays by The Wachowskis Category:Direct-to-video interquel films Category:2003 direct-to-video films Category:Warner Bros. direct-to-video animated films Category:Anime Category:Video games Category:Science fiction Category:Science fiction films Category:1972 novels Category:1970s science fiction novels Category:1972 in the USSR Category:Novels by Arkady and Boris Strugatsky Category:Arkady and Boris Strugatsky Category:Post-apocalyptic novels Category:Post-apocalyptia Category:Science fiction animation